True Colours (Gundalian Invaders)
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File: TrueColours.jpg |season = Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders |number = 7 |last = Exposed |next = Hostile Takeover}} True Colours is the seventh episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. It aired on July 4, 2010. Plot Marucho frantically searches Bakugan Interspace and his home for Ren, but he is nowhere to be found. Meanwhile, Ren meets up with Sid, Lena, Mason, Jesse and Zenet, scolding Jesse for giving away his cover. Marucho uses a secret message to get Ren to meet him, and they battle. While this is going on, Fabia tells everyone her side of the story. Neathia was attacked by Gundalia, and due to their Bakugan's inexperience in battle they quickly lost to the Gundalian Bakugan. Fabia then sent out a distress message, via the Phantom Data which lead her to Bakugan Interspace on Earth. Shun discovers the battle going on between Marucho and Ren. When they arrive, Marucho defeats Ren. Ren attempts to get Marucho to switch sides, but he refuses to leave his friends. Ren declares that their friendship is over, and reveals his true Gundalian form. He tells Marucho that the next time they meet, they will be enemies. Featured Brawls Marucho Marukura vs. Ren Krawler Round 1 * Marucho Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Ren Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Marucho throws his Gate Card and Akwimos (Power: 900 Gs). Ren throws out Linehalt (Power: 900 Gs). Ren activates the ability Razen Breaker. (Linehalt: 900 - 1300 Gs) Marucho nullifies Razen Breaker with the ability Heal Blue. (Akwimos: 900 - 1200 Gs) (Linehalt: 1300 - 900 Gs) Ren counters Heal Blue 'by nullifying it with the ability B'olting Vibra. (Linehalt: 900 - 1300 Gs) (Akwimos: 1200 - 900 - 600 Gs) Marucho activates the ability Spiral Pressure. (Akwimos: 600 - 1000 Gs) Marucho opens his Gate Card (Battle Release) to stop all battles but Ren nullifies it with the ability Ice Crasher. Akwimos is knocked out. Ren wins the round. Round 2 * Marucho Life Force: 200 Points (40%) * Ren Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Ren throws his Gate Card and Linehalt (Power: 900 Gs). Marucho throws out Akwimos (Power: 900 Gs). Ren activates the ability Dark Saber. (Akwimos: 900 - 600 Gs) Marucho activates the ability Shadow Pincer. (Akwimos: 600 - 900 Gs) Ren opens his Gate Card (Element Merge) to drain Akwimos power. (Linehalt: 900 - 1100 Gs) (Akwimos: 900 - 700 Gs) Marucho activates the ability Depth World. (Akwimos: 700 - 1100 Gs) Ren sends out his Battle Gear, Boomix, and equips it to Linehalt. (Linehalt: 1100 - 1300 Gs) Marucho sends out his Battle Gear, Gigarth, and equips it to Akwimos. (Akwimos: 1100 - 1200 Gs) Ren activates his Battle Gear ability Boomix Lock. (Akwimos: 1200 - 700 Gs) Marucho activates the ability Ocean Booster. (Akwimos: 700 - 1000 Gs) Marucho activates his Battle Gear ability Gigarth Pointer (Akwimos: 1000 - 1300 Gs) (Linehalt: 1300 - 1000 Gs). Linehalt gets knocked out. Marucho wins this round. Round 3 * Marucho Life Force: 200 Points (40%) * Ren Life Force: 200 Points (40%) Battle Marucho throws his Gate Card and Akwimos. (Power: 900 Gs) Ren throws out Linehalt. (Power: 900 Gs) Ren activates the ability Dark Javelin. (Linehalt: 900 - 1300 Gs) (Akwimos: 900 - 500 Gs) Marucho activates the ability Shadow Claw Double. (Akwimos: 500 - 800 Gs) (Linehalt: 1300 - 1000 Gs) Ren activates the fusion ability Break Garret (Japanese version only). (Akwimos: 800 - 600 Gs) (Linehalt: 1000 - 1200 Gs) Ren activates the ability Darkness Blizzard to nullify Shadow Claw Double. (Linehalt: 1200 - 1500 Gs) (Akwimos: 600 - 300 Gs) Ren sends out Boomix and equips it to Linehalt. (Linehalt: 1500 - 1700 Gs) Marucho sends out Gigarth and equips it to Akwimos. (Akwimos: 300 - 400 Gs) Marucho opens his Gate Card to drain Linehalt's power. (Akwimos: 400 - 900 Gs) (1700 - 1200 Gs) Ren actviates his Battle Gear ability Boomix Lock. (Akwimos: 900 - 400 Gs) Marucho activates his Battle Gear ability Gigarth Hydrizer (Akwimos: 400 - 900 Gs) (Linehalt: 1200 - 700 Gs). Linehalt gets knocked out. *'Ren Life Force': 0 Marucho Wins Bakugan Seen *Sabator *Lythirus *Dharak *Krakix *Lumagrowl *Strikeflier *Helix Dragonoid *Aranaut *Linehalt *Akwimos *Hawktor (flashback) *Coredem (flashback) Battle Gear Debuts *Gigarth Battle Gear Seen *Gigarth *Boomix *JetKor (flashback) *Swayther (flashback) *Rock Hammer (flashback) *Twin Destructor (flashback) Bakugan Traps Seen * Piercian (flashback) Trivia *This is one of the few times in Season 3 where a character throws the ability to his Bakugan to activate it, as opposed to just holding it. This has occured many times in the first season. *This marks the first appearance of Runo, Ace, Baron, and Mira in Season 3, albeit in a flashback. **This is also one of three instances where Runo appears in any form in Season 3, the others being Twin Evil and Mobile Assault. Errors *When Fabia told the Brawlers about her story about Neathia, she said that humans and Bakugan lived in peace as opposed to Neathians and Bakugan lived in peace.﻿ Deleted Scenes *In the initial Japanese airing, when Akwimos uses Depth World, the scene where Linehalt gets hit by waves caused by the ability were replaced by stationary scenes, possibly due to the aftermath of the 2011 Tohoku earthquake. This is not seen in the English dub and other versions based on the Japanese one, though this is restored in subsequent airings and in Japanese DVD release for Japan. *'Break Garret' was only shown in the Japanese version of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. It was removed in the English dub due to its violent nature, which was deemed to be inappropriate for children. *In the Japanese version, when Ren activates the ability; Dark Javelin, Linehalt impales Akwimos. This was likely cut because it was considered too violent for kids. Video de:Das wahre Gesicht Category:Bakugan Gundalian Invaders Episodes